Korean is one of the most exclusive cultures of Korea, the effectiveness of which is incomparable with other alphabets.
For example, Chinese is an ideogram, so it is needed to memory all alphabets; however Korean and English are phonograms, so it is easy to learn.
Korean is called a morning alphabet since a person can learn in one day. 10 vowels and 14 consonants can be combined, which leads to an easier learning, and about 8,000 phonemes can be created with 24 alphabets. In other words, whatever sounds can be written.
Japanese comes from Chinese, so it cannot be combined without using Chinese, and Chinese is very hard to learn. The Chinese government once sent scholars to the USA to secretly study the alphabets of Chinese because they thought that the illiteracy rate is high since it is hard to learn Chinese, which might result in lowering the nation's competitiveness.
Korean can express everything by speaking and writing in only Korean; however some of the older generation assert that it is needed to use Korean in combination with Chinese or some of professors assert that it is needed to increase the education on Chinese.
The Chinese government even recognizes the weakness of Chinese for the use as a further alphabet in the 21st century, so in such circumference their assertions are not reasonable for the globalization of Korean.
Latin alphabets have been used as an official alphabet in Catholic Church and are being used by a person who does not understand their accurate meanings following the custom or religion authorities; however in the western countries, Latin alphabets are just alphabets which disappear.
Nevertheless to say, it seems that Roman alphabets are also incomplete. There is a little confusion in expressing Roman alphabets in Korea. Part of such confusion lies in that Roman alphabet has too many phonemes which cannot be properly pronounced as compared with the complete Korean, so it is impossible to express what has been expressed in Korean, by using it enough to the extent that everyone can recognize. If Korean is worse than Roman alphabets, there will be no dissatisfaction because the set Roman alphabet does not have any problems.
The Roman alphabet has a weakness in terms of vowels. There are only five vowels: A, E, I, O and U. There are semi-vowels of W and Y for the purpose of supplementing them. The alphabets “, , , ” which can be easily expressed in Korean cannot be originally expressed, and “, , ” cannot be also expressed.
Even expert cannot recognize the syllables of Roman alphabets. In case of Korean, even non-expert can recognize them. In other words, a person who simply understands Korean might be similar with a person who can best understand Roman alphabets. Korean has the advantages coming from both phonemic writing and syllabic writing.
They say the 21st century is an information society, which means that the quantities and qualities of accurate information are subject to the competitiveness of a nation. The elimination of illiteracy might lead to an information society.
Someone asserts that it is needed to educate a people, who use their own language without their alphabets, not Korean, with Korean alphabets as phonetic alphabets.
Since other languages have different phonetic systems as compared with Korean, it is needed to develop a certain reference format which differs from a Korean spelling even when someone expresses their own languages in Korean alphabets as long as they have not a phonetic system similar with that of Korean by accident.
Korean is formed of a group writing system based on which Korean there is provided a CVC syllable structure formed of initial+medial+final phonemes, so Korean is very weak in expressing a consonant group (in case of str in English word “strike”) which is not expressed in a separate form and a diphthong. Neglecting such matters, all consonants should be reluctantly expressed in a surplus form of a vowel “” and “” having a voiceless sound in terms of all consonants. In case of a separate writing system, a spatial formation characteristic of a vowel alphabet and a consonant alphabet are different from each others, so in case of a simple arrangement, there is a significant resistance in terms of a visual effect, so some of alphabets are inevitably subject to deformation.
When a deformation occurs in the shape of a certain alphabet, it might be an alphabet which is not familiar with most of Korean, so such deformed alphabet would be a new alphabet based on Korean or a Korean-stemmed alphabet.
What a specific language uses a certain alphabet is directly related with a politics and a religion. What a few rare languages used in the old Soviet Russian Union were changed from their Cyrillic alphabet to Roman alphabet after the collapse of Russia is made for the reasons of politics (hostility against the rule of Russia), and what the languages belonged to Islamic cultures were expressed in Arabic alphabets are due to the cultural and religious reasons. In other words, the use of the alphabets is related with the culture and identity, so an attempt to introduce the above mentioned system for the reason of its efficiency was failed.
Most of the rare languages might have a reference format which is different from the known facts, and most of them are based on the alphabets or Roman alphabets that the occupying languages of their countries are using. As such, it is known that the Roman alphabets are the alphabets which are most widely used in the world and are based on the European; however it seems that it has a certain neutrality which actually does not represent a specific country or a specific people's culture. The Roman alphabets are widely used in expressing many languages with the advantages that it is simple in printing and processing with a computer. Above all, most of the people who are trying to preserve rare languages are the users of the Roman alphabets.
They however discharge their mother languages and come to use the Roman alphabets as their occupying languages because they think that using their occupying languages is more beneficial than to use their mother languages, and such is directly linked to their survivals in society. In other words, it might be meant that the use of standard languages is more beneficial than to use the standard languages rather than to use or preserve the dialects. The preservation of rare languages is largely dependent on the external environments such as politics, economy and cultural dependency. In the above-mentioned views, it is hard for Korean, which is an exclusive preservation of Korean people, to be recognized as the alphabet of a rare language which does not have a close relationship with Korean people in terms of politics and religion for the scientific reasons in a state that political influences, economical supports, academic researches and humanitarian supports are not provided.